A Suprise
by Sculder1013
Summary: Booth and Bones have people from their past show up. Will it be a good thing or bad thing? I don't know. You should read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bones fan fic. I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.**

Booth was sitting at his desk finishing up typing up his report. He was trying to finish it up before Bones comes by for lunch. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said thinking it was Bones. When he looked up he was surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

"Hannah! I wasn't expecting to see you here" he said

"Hi Seeley, I'm in town because the president is making a speech about the election. I figure I'd stop in and say Hi" she said

Bones just got up to Booth's floor and got off the elevator. She walked towards Booth's office and noticed Hannah in there talking to him. She didn't want to disturb them so she decided to stay outside the room. She could hear what they were talking about.

"Well hi Hannah. Are you going to be here for a while?" he asked hoping she wasn't.

"Actually Seeley I was thinking about moving back" she said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm really here to see if we could try to get back together. I've realized that I miss you and I've made a mistake."

"Hannah…" he was cut off

"No Seeley let me finish. I miss you and I still love you…"

Bones cringed when she heard that. She wasn't happy that Hannah was trying to get Booth back.

"…You were a nice sweet guy and I should have said yes" she said

"Hannah, I'm sorry but I'm with somebody now. Someone I love. I moved on and I'm happy."

Bones smile when she heard him saying that. She's not worry because she knows that Booth would never leave her for Hannah.

"Oh I see. Well… do you see yourself married to her and have a family? Because I can see us doing that."

"Hannah, I'm sorry, but we are over!" he said loudly. "I'm with someone now which I love and respect. I will never leave her for you! She's everything to me. We may or may not get married, but that doesn't matter to me. I rather be with her and not be married then not be with her. And yes I can see me having a family with her.

"May I ask who this someone is? Because I thought you loved me. You proposed to me and we lived together." Hannah said

"Why does it matter who it is?" he asked with an angry tone

"Well, I want to know who this girl is who changed your perspective on marriage. She must be some amazing chick that made you changed your mind about being married" she shouted back.

Bones was getting a little nervous and was wondering if she should cut in before something big happens, but she know Booth wouldn't do anything bad. It's Hannah that she was worried about.

"If you really want to know it BONES!

"WHAT!" is all she said.

"Yes, Bones! She's my best friend and my girlfriend. Oh and the mother of my unborn child!"

"You two are having a baby? Really? I knew you two were close but I didn't figure you jump the chance to get together once I was out of the picture. That Bitch! I told her that we broke up and she figured that was her chance to get you!"

"DON"T EVER CALL HER A BITCH! And we didn't get together until a few months after you left. I needed time to be by myself and she wasn't ready to be with me. During that time we rebuild our friendship that we sort of lost when you came into the picture. Now we are best friends again and together." He said and continued

"She's more to me than any other women I was ever with before, even you! She is intelligent, kind, sexy, warm and loving. Some thinks she's awkward, but to me she's perfect. I love who she is. She's strong, independent and doesn't put up shit to anyone. I love that about her. She knows who I am and I know who she is" he said with confidence.

"Well then! I hope you two have a happy life together!" she turn around and stormed out.

When she was out of the office she saw Bones but kept walking on. Bones stayed outside the office to get her thoughts together and try to dry her eyes. All the nice things Booth said about her made her feel warm inside and happy. This baby she's carrying is going to have a great father and she's happy that she and Booth are going to be a family. After about a couple of minutes she decided to walk into Booth's office.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said with a huge smile on his face. He still lights up when he sees his Bones.

"Hi!" was all she said while walking right up to him and kissed him passionately. When they needed to breathe they broke off the kiss.

"Wow Bones!" he said with a huge smile

"I love you Booth!

"I love you too Bones, what's going on? Is everything okay? He asked with a little concern.

"On nothing, I just love you and the baby loves you. I'm so happy we're together" she said

"Oh I see" he said. He then leaned down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Well, you ready for lunch" he asked after breaking off the kiss.

"I am" she said with a sultry smile, "But I'm hungry for something else.

"Oh… like what?" he asked

Bones stood on her toes and whispered in his ear "You"

"oh… well I can do something about that" he said. "Race you to the car! He said then moved quickly to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" she said and ran to the door.

"Agent Booth I have something for you" Agent Cooper said before Booth got to the elevator. Bones walked right by them and got onto the elevator. She waved to Booth as the doors closed.

"Agent Cooper, I can't talk now. I need to go to lunch with Bones. Can I look at it after I get back?" he asked

"Oh yeah, that would be fine" Agent Cooper said and walked away.

Booth got onto the elevator to go down the parking lot. Once he got to his car he saw Bones leaning against it with a huge smile.

"That didn't count because I got interrupted"

"Oh yes it does!" She smiles knowing it was sweet victory.

He smiles back and leans into Bones and kisses her. After a few seconds he said "Lets finish this at my place."

"Sound good"

They both got into the car knowing that their lunch will be satisfying. Booth was thinking about what he told Hannah. It doesn't matter if Bones and he don't get married. All that matters is that they are together, happy and having a baby. Everything is perfect for him.

**How did I do? Please comment. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.**

**It's Bones turn now. Please let me know if you like it or not. Comment please. Thanks!**

**_Man from the Past_**

Booth walked into Brennan's office to get her and go pick up Christine.

"Hey Bones are you ready to pick up Christine?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm just finishing packing my stuff up"

"Do you want any help?" Booth asked

"Oh no I got it. Thanks Booth" she said with a smile

"Alright" he said with a wink.

She winked back. She put the last folder in her bag and walked over to Booth.

"Alright, I'm ready" she said

They were about to walk out when someone from Bones' past walked into her door way.

"Sully!" Bones said with a shock faced

"Hi Temperance, Hi Booth" Sully said

"Why are you here" Booth asked

"I'm back from my trip" Sully responded back

"Oh…well welcome back" Bones said

"Thanks, would it be possible if I could have a little chat with Temperance for a few minutes?" Sully asked

Booth and Bones looked at each other. Knowing what each other were thinking, they both smile and Booth spoke.

"Well, I'll give you a few minutes. Bones and I need to be somewhere soon."

"Oh okay, I'll be fast" Sully said

Booth looked at Bones and smile. She smiled back letting him know everything will be fine. Booth walked out and decided to visit with Cam for a couple of minutes.

"So you and Booth are still partners?" Sully asked

"Yes we are. So what is up? What do you want to talk about?" Bones asked

"Well first off, you look great"

"Thanks" Bones responded back with a small smile

"Second, how are you?" Sully asked

"I'm good" She responded back

"Well, because I'm back in town I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime and grab dinner?" he asked

"Like a date?" she asked

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry but I can't" Bones said

"Oh… are you dating someone now? I'll understand because it has been years since I've left"

"Well, not exactly"

"What does that mean?" he wonders

Booth left Cam's office and headed back to Bones' office. He saw Sully and Bones still talking so he waited outside. He could hear the conversation.

"Well, I'm with Booth and we've been together for almost a year. We're actually getting married soon. We also have a child together now" she said smiling

"Oh! You're getting married? Wow! What's your child's name?" He asked

"Yeah, her name is Christine and she's almost three months old now" Bones said

"Oh wow! Congratulations Temperance, but I thought you didn't want kids?" he asked

"Yeah, I always thought I never wanted a baby, but being with Booth changed my mind. Being with him made me a better person and I came to realized that I wanted a family. Booth made me realized a lot of things. He showed me what being in love really means and being committed to one another. Before I never believe there was no such thing of love. But now I'm in love with Booth and we're getting married. We are a family now. I've never been so happy in my life until Booth and I got together."

When Booth heard that he had a huge grin

"Oh" he said with a small frown. He thought she was happy when she was with him. Bones noticed his frown.

"I'm not saying I wasn't happy when I was with you, it's just that when I'm with Booth I have this unbelievable joy wash over me. I can't explain it, but Booth says it is love. Now that we have a daughter together I'm even happier. I have a family and I never thought that I would ever have one." Bone said trying not to tear up

"Well, I'm really happy for you Temperance. I'm glad Booth is that guy for you. Congratulations! I should let you go, but it was nice seeing you." Sully said

"Thanks Sully. Booth says that there is always one person for everyone. I know you will find her someday. I was lucky to find mine." She smiled

"Yeah, maybe someday. Well, I should go. Bye!" He waved to her

"Bye" she waved back

Sully saw Booth outside her door "Congratulations Booth. You're one lucky guy!"

"I know and thanks Sully. Bones is right, you will find someone one day." Booth said

Booth walked into Bones Office. He walked right up to Bones and kissed her passionately. When they needed air they parted.

"Wow booth! What was that for?" she asked with a huge smile

"I heard what you said to Sully. I Love you so much Bones." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss

"I love you too Booth" She kissed him back

Once they need air they parted again "I would love to stay here and make out with you in your office, but I miss Christine. Why don't we go pick up Christine, head home, eat dinner and try to put Christine to bed and then we can finish this in our bed room?

"That sound like a good idea to me Booth" she smiles

"Alright then, let's go get Christine." he said with a huge smile

"Alright" and Bones grabs her things.

Booth put his hand on the back of her shoulder and walked out with her. Bones smiles knowing that her life with Booth is going to be great and she's happy for what she gained this past year.


End file.
